un largo caso
by Lost Loverblack-Kurumi
Summary: Aomine es un policía de la CIA y es también la pareja del modelo Kise, luego de la WC su vida es esta... pero unos conocidos también lo saben... y estos se vengaran por que el atrapo a su capitán... y por otras cosas. N/A: lo se, horrendo resumen... también esta en Amor yaoi, con el mismo titulo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1-Redadas y un Secuestro.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la madrugada y él no estaba de humor… ¿Cuántas malditas redadas faltaban para que el maldito reloj llegara al maldito numero 8?... bueno la verdad era que aun que recibía emoción de esto, lo que lo tenía nervioso era la extraña sensación en su cuerpo, es que era preocupante lo que el tipo le había gritado cuando sus compañeros lo llevaron hacia el furgón…

~Flash Back~

"_**Eran las 4:55, a las 5:00 tenían ubicación de la hora de la redada nro. 5 de su turno como comandante de primer rango, al parecer el tipo al que tenían que arrestar era un psicópata; tenia denuncias por abuso sexual, secuestro con resultado de muerte… en resumen: un tipo peligroso… estarle asechando fuera de su escondite, el cual descubrieron luego de meses de investigación, era todo un logro… ya los policías rodeando el recinto, esperando la señal del estratega, con el movimiento de su compañero él supo… era la hora, la señal de movimiento… la redada estaba en marcha.**_

_**-vamos-susurro a sus compañeros la redada estaba en marcha, el mayor rompió la puerta al igual que otros en rededor del lugar el peliazul hizo lo mismo que hacia siempre, le cubría la espalda a su acompañante y luego de haber entrado se adelanto, vio al sujeto con arma de fuego en su mano, y le apunto, el tipo también, pero a diferencia de este; le disparo sin titubear, pero Aomine no era conocido por sus sutileza, con una gran velocidad, se aparta de la trayectoria de la bala y le quita con brutalidad el arma de la mano; o por lo menos es lo que intenta hacer, pues empieza un forcejeo a lo que se suelta otro disparo, el cual le roza su torso, pero él lo ignora y le quita el arma, pero el tipo era igual de terco que él, a lo que le intenta quitar nuevamente su arma, pero era ya hora de que intervinieran los demás, los cuales rápidamente redujeron al terco delincuente… pero este no se quedaría callado, y con perversidad le grita…**_

_**-hey, comandante Aomine… ¿no le interesa, por casualidad, ver cuál es nuestra próxima presa?... le aseguro no se arrepentirá de saberlo, pues… solo digamos que apreciara la información-**_

_**-¿de qué hablas?... no… ¿no trabajas solo? –Daiki pregunta- oi, que alguien vaya a ver de qué habla este sujeto.**_

_**-como diga comandante-dice de forma displicente un joven de pelo azabache que sale a buscar en una sala; mientras el presentimiento se empezaba a alojar en su estomago.**_

_**\- no, no trabajo solo, y la razón por la cual en este instante lo este, es que mis compañeros fueron a buscar a un perro rubio, que una pantera resguarda celosamente, pero que en este instante ya no, pues esta de casería…**_

_**Unos instantes de silencio fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber de que hablaba el tipo, y luego todos en la estancia quedaron mudos, pues no es que el gran comandante, antes milagro del Basuke escondiera su relación con otro milagro del Basuke, a los pocos cercanos, pero si era alarmante que alguien fuera de su círculo de amigos lo supiera… y esa alusión era grave**_.

_**-oi, maldita rata, habla claro…-se acerca peligrosamente-¿hablas de Kise?... respóndeme, rata.**_

_**-ohh, la pantera se enojo-le dice burlonamente.**_

_**Aomine no estaba para bromas, la alusión le enojo, si algo le pasaba al rubio, a SU rubio por su culpa… nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca…**_

_**-¿co-comandante? –El chiquillo pelinegro se le acerca preocupado-en… encontramos esto-le entrega un montón de papeles y encima unas fotos-dis-disculpe…**_

_**Revisa serio la información, cada segundo su corazón latía mas desbocado que el anterior, mas descontrolado y preocupado, su interior oprimiéndole, estaba furico, la razón… todo, absolutamente todo era de su pareja… Kise, SU Kise Ryouta estaba en peligro… por su culpa.**_

_**-envíenle a la comisaria, que alguien averigüe quienes son los compañeros, que otro se quede a buscar más pistas… ¡vamos, rápido! –Dice con voz gélida, pero su miedo reinaba en su interior-yo salgo para conducir, que nadie me hable.**_

_**Ve como rápidamente todos se van para cumplir sus órdenes, ve como llevan al tipo al furgón y el los sigue, cuando lo lanzan en la parte trasera, este grita con maldad y odio:**_

_**-ojala salve a su modelito… aunque no lo creo, este ya está en la manos de mis compañeros…- le dice con una sonrisa malvada.**_

_**El solo lo ignora y se sube para conducir… ardiendo en deseos de llegar a la comisaria y llamar a su rubio amor…**_

~Fin Flash Back~"

Ya era la decima vez que lo llamaba, y no… no respondía, y eso no era normal… una mala señal.

-maldición, que no le haya pasado nada a Kise-murmura con preocupación.

Ya desesperado llama a unos de sus amigos de la generación milagrosa, su círculo más cercano de amigos…

-¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa Aomine? –preguntan del otro lado de la línea.

-oi, ¿has hablado hoy con Kise? –pregunta desesperado.

-no, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

-veras, Shintarou… creo… creo que lo han secuestrado-dice con pesar, miedo y preocupación, dejando fluir en su voz ronca todo lo que siente.

-¿¡cómo has dicho!?... explícate-exige preocupado.

El peliazul le dice todo, y Midorima ya no duda, sabe que es la verdad, sabe que es lo más probable.

-¿llamarías a Akashi y Murasakibara por mi? –pregunta Daiki al peliverde.

-sí, tu llama a Kuroko y Kagami- y cuando estaba por colgar escucha algo que lo deja sorprendido-suerte-y la llamada finalizo por la otra línea.

'me gustaría tenerla, pero… se que ya es tarde.'

Marca el numero de su ex-sombra y espera a que le contesten luego… pero eso no pasa. Llama una, dos y tres veces, pero el resultado es el mismo, nadie contesta al otro lado.

-oi, Tetsu, ¿Por qué no contestas? –murmura aun con el teléfono en su mano, y entonces piensa que dio con el cabo, está cerca, lo siente, siente sus yemas rozas la verdad, la cruda y cruel verdad.

'_tendré que llamar a Bakagami'_

Marca el número del pelirojo, el cual contesta de inmediato…

-¿Aomine? -pregunta con desesperación-discúlpame por no llamarte…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?... ¿Qué paso? –preguntas con preocupación.

-si… Kuroko y Kise estaban de compras y los han atacado… Kuroko estaba herido grave y Kise… Kise fue secuestrado…

-N-no-solo eso puede decir el peliazul, la verdad era esa, y aunque lo supiera no estaba listo para recibirla, era y tan dolorosa, que su luz se apago y su mundo se volvió opaco…

'_á Kise… a Kise lo han secuestrado…'_

-disculpa-dice con culpa y miedo en su voz.

-no te preocupes, ¿en donde están? –

Ya con el nombre del hospital en una hoja anotado, se va camino a él, tiene a los hombres en los que confía en el casi, pero, no dejaría que nadie interrogara a Tetsu, solo él lo haría y reuniría cuanto antes toda la información para salvar a su rubio.

-¡maldición! Esto es mi culpa, pero Kise… espérame, que te salvare… ¡iré por ti!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-informacion y secuestrador.

Aomine estaba llegando al hospital, en su rostro unas ojeras tremendas, sus pies estaban entumecidos, su mente divagaba todas las posibles cosas que podrian pasarle a su rubio amante…

Entra en el hospital, si mirar a las enfermeras, simplemente va hacia la recepcionista.

-busco a Kuroko Tetsuya-dice con seguridad.

-¿eh?... espere, enseguida lo busco-inclina un poco su cabeza hacia la pantalla de su computadora, en segundos le contesta-tercer piso, hacia la derecha, cuarto 5-b -se queda mirando al peliazul, el cual al terminar de escuchar donde estaba el peliceleste se fue con rapidez, casi corriendo…

"_**tercer piso, pasillo derecho cuarto 5-b"**_ se repetia en su cabeza tomando el ascensor… en mi minutos frente al cuarto de su ex-sombra… toco la puerta… y espero.

-¿he?... Hola, Aomine-le saluda un nervioso pelirojo.

-Hola, Kagami… ¿esta bien Tetsu?-le pregunto preocupado.

-si, se durmio hace una hora, pero si quieres lo despierto y…-

-oi, Taiga, ¿que te sucede?, ¿Por qué tan nervioso y formal?-le pregunto un tanto molesta, ese no era el Kagami Taiga que conocia…

-eh… pues… ¿no estes en servicio?, eres comandante… y ademas de lo de Kise… ¿no estas enojado con nosotros?-le pregunta aun mas nervioso.

Aomine sonrie casi de forma inconsciente, y pasa el brazo encima de los hombros de Kagami y le dice con tono divertido:

-¿echarles la culpa?... es Kise, el modelito tonto y bribón, ¿Por qué hecharles la culpa de algo que se estubo planeando por meses?-

Kagami le mira sorprendido… ¿acaso lo que esta diciendo Aomine era que todo estaba premeditado?

-si, Taiga, hoy en una velada arrestamos a Hanamiya Makoto… el secuestrador, pero no trabajaba solo, y él nos dijo que sus compañeros tenian a Ryouta… por eso lo trate de llamar y ubicarlo. Pero era demaciado tarde, el tiempo es cruel… lo supe a las 05:30, y lo confirme a las 07:30, cuando tu me contestaste el telefono celular, hace una media hora que deje el servicio como comandante de la PDI, con el caso en manos de mis mejores y mas confiables cadetes… pero no me puedo dejar tranquilo sin hacer nada por salvarle… ni los informes, ni las estadisticas estan de mi lado… un 90% de sus victimas han muerto… yo temo por la vida de Kise… y el maldito lo sabe, sabe que es mi pareja, por eso tiene una carta bajo la manga… por que la tiene.

-Aomine… tu eres un miembro de la PDI, y eres el mejor en ello… tu le ganaras, confiamos en eso-le dice con seguridad el pelirojo.

-si… eso quiero creer…-murmura Daiki.

Por un momento hubo un silencio abrumador en la blanca sala… cuando el azulino se acerco a donde esta el celeste en la cama, lleno de vendajes y magullones, algunas intra-venosas y tapado con sabanas.

-¿sabes que le hicieron a Tetsu?-

-le golpearon, botaron y cortaron… lucho todo lo que pudo para que no se llevaran a Kise, pero… quedo muy mal-

-es lo que puedo ver-le dice mirandolo con un dejo de tristeza-… siempre haces lo mismo, ¿no Tetsu? Luchar por lo que crees que esta bien-sonrie un tato nostalgico.

-s… si, siempre lo hare-murmura, abriendo con langidez sus ojos-¿estas bien, Aomine-kun?-

-¡Tetsu!... lo siento, ¿te desperte?... estoy bien, ¿y tu?-le dice un tanto bajo.

-no, ya no tenia sueño, y si, estoy bien-dice Kuroko, tratando de sentarsse, a lo que Kagami corre a su lado y lo recuesta con cuidado-¿vienes a interrogarme, Aomine-kun?

-¿estas bien como para contarmelo todo?-

-si, ¿pero no podia venir otro?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-no dejaria que nadie más lo hiciera… ¿te molesta?-

-no, gracias por la consideración-

Ya todo mas tranquilo y sentados, procedi a preguntar a Tetsuya lo que habia pasado la noche anterior…

-caminabamos hacia un supermercado… la calle estaba vacia, y nosotros charlamos sin importarnos mucho nada que los rodeaba… cuando escuchamos un derrape detrás nuestro, inmediatamente nos dimos vuelta, yo me adelante a Kise apenas vi como salian del auto al menos cinco personas, rostros cubiertos y lo miraban. Kise trato de tomar mi muñeca y empujarme atrás de él; susurro suavemente y devilmente: _"Kurokocchi, no te preocupes"_, pero yo no sentia nada de esto normal, nada… estabamos ahí los dos… cuando uno de ellos hablo:

"-oye, si te vas y nos dejas al rubio, no te haremos nada-"

"-¿Por qué lo quieren?"

"-no te importa, ¿aceptas o no?"

"es mi amigo y no hare nada que le dañe, no confio en ustedes-"

-Se acercaron y note que Kise se quedaba en shock,-continua contando Kuroko- yo le empuje a una pared para protejerlo mejor, los cinco sacarón cuchillos y se abalanzarón hacia mi, ahí escuche como Kise lanzo un gritito ahogado, más no le preste atención, me agache y comenze a pegarles, pero eran más… so-solo recuerdo que luego de unos minutos ya no pude volver a pararme, abrir mis ojos, me sentia cansado, y partes de mi cuerpo ardían… de un momento a otro escucho susurrar a Kise: _"lo hiciste bien"_, luego escuche como lo golpearon a lo que mis ojos se abrieron un poco, vi como lo arrastraban, estaba inconciente… luego de eso todo fue negro, nno recuerdo aun nada más.

El silencio reinaba esa sala de hospital, y Aomine solo mira a su ex-sombra, en un impulso se acerca y lo abraza…

-solo… solo hiciste lo que hubiera hecho yo, Tetsu… y no debiste, cuida tu vida… aquí hay alguien que si te pasara algo… moriria por ti.-

Ambos luz y sombra miran al antes orgulloso, egocentrico y tal vez malvada luz y as de Teiko… solo pensando una cosa _"el amor ya le ha afectado… ojala no pase con él lo que nos a dicho…"_, más Tetsu y Taiga se corrigen: _"no, él no se va a quebrar tán facilmente"_.

Aomine se separa, y se vuelve a sentar en el lugar donde estaba antes, ya no piensan mucho en lo que ha ocurrido, pero Aomine luego de un rato en silencio, pregunta:

-¿escuchaste algún nombre o apodo?-

-mmm… creo que Kasamatsu… Ryo… y no recuerdo más-

-Kuroko… ¿en que momento los escuchaste?-Kagami pregunta de forma seria, a lo que Aomine no puede evitar una condescendiente y socarrona sonrisa.

-fue algo como… "-¿estas listo Kasamatsu?... ¿lo tienes?" y luego fue "arranca…", recorde otro… Imayoshi… "-arranca Imayoshi-… -No tan fuerte…- … -comportate, Ryo-", eso.

-¿nada más?-preguntan ambos a la vez.

-si recuerdo algo más, te llamo; Aomine-kun-

-bueno… por favor, cuidate Tetsu, tu igual Taiga.-se despide.

-cuidate mucho, lo vas a rescatar Aomine-

-confio en que puedes, Aomine-kun-dice Tetsu, con una sonrisa de confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- "secuestrado y secuestrador"

Todo estaba oscuro, el silencio roto por un goteo constante...

"¿dónde estoy?", mueve la cabeza lentamente, saliendo del embotamiento, el mundo lo siente lento, el cuerpo pesado... su cabeza pesada y en un profundo sopor, su mente nublada trabaja con lentitud... a los minutos es más consciente de su cuerpo, siente en sus muñecas rígidas cuerdas, sus ojos vendados, su cuerpo sentado en una silla, atándole a esta por tobillos, muñecas y torso, apretándole e forma fuerte y dolorosa su pecho, su boca atada y amordazada; ya adolorida por el tiempo que llevaba en esas condiciones, bastante confundido y atontado, privado de todo movimiento, atina a tratar de mover su cabeza de forma más fuerte.

-¿ya has despertado?-siente pisadas fuertes, junto a esa voz, fuerte, burlesca y grave, un hombre es el que le desata la venda y la mordaza.

Pestañea rápidamente; deslumbrado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-suena asustado, al recordar todo lo sucedido anteriormente-¿Por qué me has secuestrado?, ¿Qué harás conmigo?-preguntaba cada vez más alterado.

-vaya-se acerca y lo toma de la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos-es por tu querido… ¿te suena Aomine Daiki?... -se queda en silencio-pues él ha arrestado a Makoto, nuestro líder, y en venganza nosotros a ti, además ya lo teníamos planeado para detener sus pesquisas, pero es demasiado tarde para ello.

"_Aominecchi… no quiero que nada malo te pase, lo soportare todo para que el no sufra" -_piensa el rubio.

-Aominecchi…-susurra ensimismado-…

-¿así que lo conoces?... ¿¡pero qué digo!?... Eso es obvio, Ryouta, eres su perra, ¿cierto?-

-soy… soy su novio, no se perro… - susurro - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... se me hacen conocidos… - dice confundido.

-ohh… si tienes cerebro - dice subiendo sus lentes - ¿mi nombre?... no sé cómo no lo recuerdas, jugamos Basuke antes, unas cuantas veces… - el rubio abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, sorprendido – soy Imayoshi Shoichi, ex-capitan de Gakuen, de la preparatoria Touou… ex-compañero de Aomine Daiki.

-no puede ser…-susurro bajo-¿por-porque?... esto es horrible.

-trabajo es trabajo… Kise-san –dice un castaño acercándose al rubio-es horrible hacerle esto a Aomine-san, pe-pero hay que hacerlo, como dije; trabajo es trabajo, disculpanos.

-yo no me quejo, aunque suene cruel, es una manera de desquitarme de ese idiota-habla un rubio platinado que se levanta de su asiento que estaba escondido en la oscuridad de esa sala.

-¿¡Sa-sakuraicchi?, ¿¡Wakamatsucchi?-dice sorprendiéndose aun más.

-¿te olvidas de mi, rubio idiota?-dice un chico de ojos azules platinados saliendo de un cuarto a su derecha.

-no…-susurra triste-tu no… ¿Kasamatsu-sempai?

-hola Kise-dice acercándose a él.

Los cuatro se paran al frente del rubio modelo, Sakurai arregla un trípode con una cámara y la arreglan para que quede frente de él, grabándole el cuerpo entero.

-seguro que estas acostumbrado a esto, pero… tenemos que hacerte daño, disculpa-dice Sakurai.

-no tenemos nada en contra tuyo, Ryouta-kun-dice Imayoshi-pero si en contra tu noviecito.

-¿listo?-Wakamatsu pregunta-en 3… 2… 1… play.

La luz roja y el típico REC se prenden, indicando que está grabando… Ryo toma un pasamontañas negro y bajo el un micrófono que distorsionara su voz, Imayoshi y Wakamatsu lo imitan, solo Kasamatsu no ocupa el micrófono, pero si el pasamontañas.

-buenas, Aomine-dicen-creo que se alegrara de que no le hemos nada… aun. Ganas no faltan, eso se lo aseguramos, pero tenemos moral… a lo que se trata esto.  
Usted tiene algo que nos interesa, y nosotros algo que le interesa-Yukio le toma la barbilla a Kise, que tiene llorosos sus ojos, pero silencioso indicando que está en Shock-le proponemos un intercambio, ¿o se lo ponemos mas difícil?-ríen de forma socarrona-bueno chicos. ¿Le damos un incentivo?

La pregunta estremeció a Kise, ¿Qué le harían?... de improviso sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, con ojos nublados y llorosos miro al encapuchado detrás suyo, al cual reconoció como Kasamatsu, este tenía en su mano una jeringa con un liquido el cual en su mayoría había sido inyectado en su sistema sanguíneo. Kise se comenzó a sentir mareado, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y un calor lo sofocaba, sabía que sus mejillas debían estar sonrojadas, pero se sentía asfixiado…

-¿Qué… ah, que me han hecho?-pregunta débilmente.

-¿ya lo sientes, Ryouta?-pregunto Yukio en un susurro que le estremeció los sentidos… y le erizo la piel-al parecer… si.

-lo que acabamos de inyectarle es una droga fuerte, el ahora tiene los sentidos mucho mas… sensibles. Para demostrarlo: -el joven no pudo evitar jadear en el momento en que sintió como una mano elevo su rostro, Yukio le sostuvo su barbilla para que su rostro fuera visible en la grabación, y con su otra mano fue levantando la camisa del modelo, rozando su piel hasta llegar a los rosados y ya erectos pezones para pellizcarlos suavemente y rozarlos de forma reiterada, Ruouta no puede evitar gemir de forma bastante audible y estremecerse sin control, su cuerpo totalmente bajo el control de la droga-veamos acaso le dan ganas de negociar con nosotros… ¡ah!, ¿quieres decirle algo a tu novio, Kise?

-A-Aominecchi… Discúlpame, en verdad he sido un tonto… espero que seas feliz… y que te olvides de mí, te a-un golpe se estrella en su rostro y el dolor es aún más fuerte por lo sensible de su cuerpo-¡auch!, te quiero… Adiós…

-idiota-susurra bajo Kasamatsu.

Wakamatsu Kosuke empieza una cuenta con los dedos y Sakurai tiene un cartón negro frente a la lentilla de la cámara, estaban listos para finalizar con el video.

-bueno, eso es todo, espero puedas disfrutar, Aomine Daiki, espero que puedas comunicarte con nosotros, para salvar a tu noviecito-dice burlesco uno de ellos que reconoció el modelo como Imayoshi.

-no lo hagas, Aominecchi… no arriesgues tanto por m-otro golpe, aún más fuerte en su estómago le quito el aire, tose secamente y susurra suavemente de forma baja, pero aun sin saber si quedara gravado, se arriesga-no lo merezco, Aominecchi… tú conoces a estas personas, las conocemos de Bas-el golpe fue dado con rabia, Wakamatsu sale detrás de la cámara aun con el pasamontañas y le azota un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente y con sangre bajando de su sien-…

-bueno, eso es todo, tu podrás darnos tu respuesta… Chaito-Wakamatsu apaga la cámara y Sakurai tapa la lentilla…

-esperemos que este bien Kise; y que a Aomine le guste el video-dice Imayoshi de forma oscura.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4-"sorpresas en la CIA"

El sol era brillante y eso que apenas estaba amaneciendo, el día amenazaba con ser caluroso, la Comisaria estaba repleta, personas que iban de un lado a otro, el moreno solo entro y fue a su vestidor para cambiarse su ropa de calle por el uniforme de servicio, al hacerlo solo tuvo que sentarse en su escritorio para que tres personas que él conocía de su época de Básquet se pararan frente de él, los conocía desde años, se habían hecho amigos aunque sus personalidades discreparan, porque la amistad se estrecha por sus trabajos, ya que entran en constante contacto.

-¿Aomine?-dijo un chico de ojos platinados-ya tengo lo que me había pedido.

-¿Daiki-san?, llego un paquete para usted, sin nombre, contiene un video-un chico con lentes le deposito el nombrado objeto en su escritorio.

-Daiki, encontré unos datos que han de interesar-dice un chico con pelo negro.

El peliazul mira a los tres chicos de su misma edad, al parecer.

-¿Dónde han quedado sus modales, chicos?-dice burlesco.

Ellos lo miran sorprendido, pensaban que estaría serio e incluso molesto, no de ese humor tan… tan normal.

-bueno… hola, Aomine-san-dicen los tres al unisonó.

-hola, Jumpei, Shun y Tatsu-les saluda de forma informal.

-bueno, dejen los que pueden sus informes y si no se quedan-Tatsuya es el único que se queda en su lugar, y los demás se van-bueno Tatsu, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-todos los secuestros y homicidios son muy pulidos para ser hechos a posta, a pesar de Hanamiya… ¿Quién más que ustedes hayan conocido tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para elaborar esos planes, Daiki?

-fui muy distraído, Tatsu-dice con un bostezo-el otro tipo, el que hemos capturado… ¿no quiere abrir la boca?

-ellos tienen un trato, mientras no se delaten, la vida de las personas que ellos quieren no se verá en riesgo, y aunque cueste pensarlo; Hanamiya teme por la vida de alguien, pues ayudara en todo lo que se le pida, menos decir sus nombres.

-pues pregunta quienes eran inteligentes según él, pues-dijo el moreno-y observas sus gestos y expresiones faciales; se delatara el solo.

-sí, Daiki-dice con displicencia y se retira.

Al momento de quedar solo mira las cosas en su mesa, una carpeta… "la traía Izuki"; y una bolsa… "el video que me enviaron… lo trajo Hyuga"

-me conviene ver de quien es…-salió de su lugar y fue a la sala de proyecciones, al abrir la bolsa y sacar su contenido vio una cartuchera con un CD-video, en la cartuchera un mensaje: "espero puedas disfrutarlo, AHOMINE", sin firma ni nada… confundido, pues no muchos le llamaban así, se dispuso a verlo, sacándolo de la cartuchera con guantes de látex…

"buenas Aomine, creo que se alegrara de que no le hemos nada… aun […]"

En el video se veía a un Kise en shock, vestido con una blusa plateada y unos pantalones de tela negros, el estaba amarrado completamente, se veían unas marcas en su mandíbula; por lo que deducía que había pasado mucho tiempo amordazado… quizás las 36 horas. Que estaba desaparecido… Aomine escucha impotente todo lo que dicen hasta que llega el momento en que le inyectan.

-¡maldición! No lo toquen, ¡demonios!-grita enfurecido-los… ¡LOS MATARE!-gruñe arrojando todo lo que está en su paso. Ya reteniendo su ira, escucha las palabras de su querido Ryouta.

"A-Aominecchi… Discúlpame, en verdad he sido un tonto… espero que seas feliz… y que te olvides de mí, te a-un golpe se estrella en su rostro y el dolor es aún más fuerte por lo sensible de su cuerpo-¡auch!, te quiero… Adiós… […]"

-bastardos, no le podían dejar hablar, igual nunca lo dejare, menos si lo dice por mí-dice escondiendo su debilidad-les cobrare cada golpe…

El ver a Kise con su labio roto y sonriendo con tristeza, con sus ojos nublados y opacos, toda su vida se había esfumado, la vitalidad y alegría que él tenía había desaparecido.

"-no lo hagas, Aominecchi… no arriesgues tanto por m-"

-¡ahg!, ¡Maldición!... ¿¡porque le pegaron de nuevo!?-el video término, y de nuevo Aomine cae en un ataque de rabia, destruyendo esta vez todo lo que había en su camino, mesas, sillas, vasos y muebles…

-¡Aomine-san!-grito Hyuga entrando de golpe en aquella sala-¡Ao…A-omine?-dice sumamente sorprendido-… ¿Qué le paso?, ¿tiene que ver con Kise Ryo…?-se queda en silencio al ver como Aomine cae rendido sobre sus rodillas en mitad de l la oscura y destrozada sala, en la proyección solo queda una imagen de Ryouta en una silla con un gris sobre la imagen y las palabras junto con la punta de una flecha "reproducir de nuevo".

-¿estás bien Tetsu-kun?-pregunta una chica con el pelo rosa chicle-¿estás seguro?... deberías descansar mas-dice preocupada.

-estoy seguro Momoi-san, quiero ayudar a Aomine-kun, quiero rescatar de donde sea que este a Kise-kun… pienso que aquí hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dice en voz baja.

-tus valores son bajos, pero supongo que es lo normal-dice una chica castaña con una sonrisita-¿y estás seguro que quieres entrar en…?-susurra dudosa.

-debes pensarlo, Tetsu-kun, tu vida podría correr peligro-

-seguro, Riko-san-dice seguro de sí mismo-Momoi-san…

-de todas formas antes trabajaba allí-susurra Kuroko.

-¡y tu Kagami?-pregunta mirando a los ojos de fuego-aunque tengan experiencia, deberán hacer el test para ver si mantienen la forma y recibir entrenamiento adicional.

-seguro-dice el pelirojo-además será por la ayuda que podemos prestar a Ahomine-dice serio-apoyo a Kuroko.

-no hay caso con estos dos-dicen al unisonó, saliendo de la habitación del hospital-aunque creo que Tetsu-kun tiene razón, esto es extraño, presiento que hay mas en todo esto… y que también esconde algo que es importante-dice la pelirosa, tomando la mano de Aida.

-creo que tienes razón, en todo, Kuroko estaba extraño, nervioso, y al doctor le dijo algo cuando Kagami no estaba, él está escondiendo algo…-susurra perdida en pensamientos, pero con un pequeño sonrojo apretó la mano de la pelirosa.

-¿seguro que estas bien, Daiki?-pregunta un pelifresa-te conozco y esto es un golpe duro…

-Akashi… ¿Cómo estarías si secuestraran a Kouki-kun?-pregunta Serio-y luego te chantajearan con un caso serio con hacerle…-se toma la cabeza con sus manos, estresado y derrotado.

-Daiki, si me hicieran eso… ellos morirían-dice con un aura negra y una sonrisa terrorífica-pero entiendo tu punto, te propongo algo… llamemos a todos los que nos podrían ayudar-dice seguro.

-crees que querrían ayu…-

-claro, son amigos, Daiki-san-dice un castaño que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio solo tomando la mano del pelifresa.

-tú solo limítate a traer todo lo que tengas del caso y yo reúno a los demás-dice con una sonrisita segura y autoridad emanando de si mismo.

-Tetsu esta…-

-él vendrá, mañana lo dan de alta, se recupero rápido, además está en el el hospital de Shintarou-dice levantándose y despidiendo a un mucho más animado Daiki-te espero, te mandare un texto con todo definido, esfuérzate y no te deprimas, Daiki.

-gracias Akashi-dice Aomine saliendo de la sala, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-tal parece que todos los mejores de la Winter Cup se reunirán en este caso, toral todos ahora somos compañeros gracias a Tetsuya…-

-él hizo todo lo posible, reunió y hizo lazos de amistad con todos su ex compañeros y equipos rivales…

-él y Taiga… pero no es hora de ponerse melancólicos, ¿a quienes hay que reunir, Kouki?-le pregunta mirando con atención, haciéndole sonrojar.

-a… a Momoi-san y su novia, Aida-san…

-si, Kouki, la de C.S.I y la entrenadora demonio de los policías-dice entretenido por el nerviosismo de su novio-¿Quién más?

-Mi-Midorima-san y ta-Takao-kun-dice titubeante y mirando en otra dirección que no sea la de Akashi.

-claro, el doctor experto en el cuerpo humano, y su novio experto en especias y drogas, los novios de la clínica-dice sonriendo, y apoyando su cabeza en la mano para su comodidad en mirar a la rojísima cara de su novio-¿más?

-¿Tatsuya y Murasakibara?... ¿Kiyoshi; Kagami; Kuroko y Izuki?

-claro… creo que también a Rinnosuke y Shinji-dice riéndose discretamente.

-si, yo también… te amo, Akashi Seijuurou-le besa aun mas rojo y toma su mano entrelazándola con la suya…

-Yo también Furihata Kouki, más que a mi fortuna y absolutismo.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Capitulo 5-te vistes y te vas.../p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanNo, no es que fuese de ese estereotipo que se acuesta con cualquiera cuando tuviera ganas, y sabia que ese sexy doctor de ojos y pelos esmeraldas tampoco... ¿Pero entonces por que nadie decía nada después del sexo?/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanDe verdad que era frustrante.../span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"-/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanNo es que no sintiese nada por el psicólogo/psiquiatra Takao, pero no quería abmitir que le amaba, además de que sentía miedo... Si sentía miedo de abmitirse enamorado y que luego el otro le dijese que solo eran compañeros de intimidad, y es que viendo su forma de ser, no seria raro./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanSí, eran excusas baratas pero es que aun no superaba las heridas de su corazón./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Tomando en cuenta que no hay nada que decir/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"no me preguntas mas./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Pensando un poco en lo que has visto ya de mi/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"te puedes arrancar./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanYa estaba aburrido de él, ¿cuando podría entender que no era su juguete?... Tenia corazón -que dolía más que nunca- tenia sentimientos que antes eran de alegría y entusiasmo, los cuales ahora se limitaban a dolor, tristeza y una insignificante y fingida sonrisa en su rostro, a eso se veía limitado su día a día.../span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span¿porque?, pues es simple, últimamente la 'relación' que mantenía con su peliverde sexy médico se estaba limitando a llamarse para tener el desahogo y sin ninguna palabra se marchaban después, se sentía usado y frustrado... ¿pero que podía hacer?, era la rutina de ambos... Unas copas en silencio, unos apasionados y ardientes besos, sexo y luego... Se visten y se van./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;"-/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanSabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía hacer nada más que mantenerse frío, pero se moría al ver la tristeza y la muerte de aquella bella y atrayente sonrisa./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanEstaba siendo un desgraciado al robarle como vil ladrón la vida y la felicidad de la vida de su amante./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanSe estaba desesperando, en verdad lo amaba, ¿como podía decirle eso?/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanVeía que Takao era carismático y se le daban bien las relaciones con los demás, y desconfiaba, desconfiaba que de sus labios solo saliera su nombre, desconfiaba que en su cuerpo solo sus manos le recorrieran, desconfiaba que solo él gozara del paraíso entre sus piernas, desconfiaba, pero no de él, si no de que fuera lo sufientemente bueno como para enamorarle para toda una vida juntos./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Tu sabes como me gusta a mi/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"un par de copas antes de ti/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"te crees algo muy especial/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"te vistes y te vas nada mas que hablar./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanYa no sabia que hacer, sentía paranoia, se sentía un desquiciado, cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban veia a su amante confundirse en la noche alejándose de él, también veía que abría sus esbeltas piernas para gemir el nombre de otro, su inseguridad y miedo lo estaba llevando a la locura./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-Shin-chan-escucha en su oído y vuelve en sí, cansado y sudado, su amante a su lado luego de haber bebido el elixir del placer juntos-de verdad que... No me siento lo suficientemente maduro como para seguir así, me estoy marchitando, si no tendremos nada... mejor terminar aqui./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanNo podía procesar, se estaba confesando y dándole una oportunidad, pero no podía hacer nada, tras sus párpados veía una escena que le daba miedo y rabia./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Te he visto abrirte sin dudar de par en par/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"despues de anocher./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Me has dicho todos tus problemas a pesar/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"que no me enterare./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-entiendo Shin-chan, no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos... O conocidos, como tu quieras... Adios-le da un beso en sus labios y luego uno dulce y doloroso en sus labios...-cuidate... Te amare por siempre./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanTakao se viste rápido delante suyo y le da la espalda, él aun no sale de la estupefacción, y su visión de Takao tras los párpados lo atormenta proyectándolo con otro hombre, olvidándolo.../span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanSolo sale de su ensoñación al ver un segundo antes de que salga su rostro, cubierto de dolorosas y abundantes lágrimas./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span...'Yo le hice esto'.../span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"No esperes nada mas para ti/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"un beso y ya te alejas de mi/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"te crees algo muy especial te vistes y te vas/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"nada mas que hablar./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span'Yo heche esto a perder, aunque duela, aquí con él no sale tengo nada mas que hacer'.../span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanMidorima en las ultimas semanas, que se iban poco a poco convirtiendo en meses había cambiado, se veía más alterado, más distante, frío... Muerto./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanEl doctor estaba cometiendo errores -en su vida personal, y en la oficina, nunca en el trabajo- en ese mes ya había roto cinco tazas y manchado diez trajes, se le olvidaban los artículos que antes siempre llavaba./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nada mas que hablar./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y no vuelvas mas./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span'No se que hacer, extraños sus toques, el tacto de su piel con la mía... La champaña de la habitación del hotel de siempre'/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"spanEn su consulta el pelinegro recordaba con ojos cristalinos sus meses de relación con el afamado doctor.../span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-¿Kazunari?-escucha la voz de un pelirrojo detrás./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-se... Sei-chan-se limpia las pocas lágrimas que traicioneras escaparon de la prisión plateada de sus orbes./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-¿que te sucede?-dice preocupado./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-¿te digo algo gracioso?-pregunta y el otro lo mira dudoso y asiente-todos los psicólogos tienen a sus propios psicólogos, y a ellos le dicen los secretos de sus trabajos para no tener tanto stress, pero yo ocupaba otra técnica... Yo me enamore de mi amigo sexual, pero él-la voz a estas alturas era cokn mucho esfuerzo un susurro-él no me quiere, solo fui su... Juguete-ya no aguanta el llanto, Seijuurou solo lo abraza, triste./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Tu sabes como me gusta a mi/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"un par de copas antes de ti/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"te crees algo muy especial/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"te vistes y te vas nada mas que hablar./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-es una total estupidez-dice el pelirojo hablando con un castaño de figura delgada-de verdad, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ambos sufren tanto./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-Akashi-san, por mucho que sepa lo que pasa, ¿como planea ayudarlos?-dice el joven, y Akashi ni puede evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, no sabe se es algo su tiene especial él, pero cuando quiere puede bajar el ritmo que lleva cualquier persona y encaminarlo en el cause correcto./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-haciendo que ambos se declaren, ambos me ayudaron, les devolvere el favor-dice seguro-todo saldrá bien, Kouki, soy absoluto y más importsnte-le abraza-te tengo a ti./span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span-/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span'No le volveré a hablar, no soy su juguete, esto que teníamos acabo, ni una palabra más, no tenemos nada más que hablar, no volveré a verle más'/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span'Todo con Takao ya acabo, aunque duela, ni un suspiro más, no tenemos nada más que hablar'/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Nada mas que hablar./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Y no vuelvas mas./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6-información filtrada

Eran las tres y media y no, no podía dormir, ni siquiera sabiendo que era lunes y que a las seis y media tenía que estar en la cita con su nuevo equipo le daba ganas de descansar, es más, le daban ganas de jugar, de correr... De jugar básquet.

-Flash Back-

_**-vamos Aominecchi, otro one and one,**_****_**¡el ultimo!-decía Kise muy sudado y con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-después, vamos a bañarnos y descansar, son las diez y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar-**_

_**-está bien, pero... Quiero una recompensa...dice acercándose y besándolo fogosamente, beso que no tarda en ser correspondido-mh...**_

_**-después te daré**_****_**el resto-le dice el moreno tomándolo de la cintura-te amo...**_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

°°°Toc... Toc... Toc...°°°

-¿eh?-dice embotado, mirando el reloj digital en la mesa de noche '04:15 AM'-¿me quede dormido?-suena nuevamente la puerta insistentemente-¡ya voy!-dice caminando hacia la puerta-al menos lo volví a ver-bosteza y se despereza-¿Aizaki?... ¿qué coño haces aquí?-

-ja, que buen saludo Ahomine-

-sabes, no estoy para tus gilipolleces-dice fastidiado.

-vengo a ayudarte-dice y el moreno aseguraría que se ve triste-... Sé que ellos tienen a Ryouta-el contrario se muestra sorprendido-te estoy ofreciendo información, ¿aceptas, Daiki?-

El peliazul se separa de la puerta, en un gesto mudo de 'adelante', a lo que el de rastas entra y se sienta sin invitación en los sillones.

-¿en qué me podrías ayudar?... ¿y cómo mierda sabes lo de Ryouta?-le ataca de forma agresiva con sus preguntas el peliazul.

-etto... Yo aún amo a Ryouta...el moreno, celoso como él solo, se va acercando de forma amenazadora-por esto te daré datos de mis ex-compañeros-

-¿qué has dicho, Shougo?-

-eran... No aún son mis compañeros, pero en esto no estoy metido, ellos son los secuestradores de Kise, pero no se mucho de lo que están haciendo, pues me salí de este caso, se la dirección donde antes estaban y que...-lo mira dutativamente, sin saber si decir lo próximo o no-todos ellos estuvieron en la WC, todos juegan Básquet, y tú, Aomine Daiki los conoces a todos, eso.

-...-el moreno se queda pensando, y el otro no desaprovecha de escapar pues prácticamente se declaró como un bandido frente al moreno.

_'Son jugadores de Basquet, ¿pero si todos nos conocemos, como pueden hacer esto?... ¿quiénes mierda son?'_

-Pip-pic-pic-

El despertador suena cuando él aún está perdido en sus pensamientos, sacándole de su ensoñación... Eran las 05:45, y se fue al baño a ducharse sin aun poder sospechar de nadie.

La ducha fue larga, durando su buena media hora, y rápidamente se viste tomando el coche negro rumbo al cuartel de la CIA, donde le habían citado.

-Aomine, llegas a las 06:25, al parecer estamos todos, pasemos-dice el pelifresa, analizando con sus ojos monocromos a todos en la sala de espera.

-no, nadie falta, Akashi-kun-dice el fantasma aun lado del tigre.

-yo ya tengo la autorización para nuestro grupo aislado de la CIA y la PDI, llamado "K", el cual se hará cargo del caso 51A; 'secuestro de modelo y aviador famoso, Kise Ryouta', vamos al examen físico-psicológico de Aida y Momoi.

La docena de hombres siguen al guía del lugar a una sala de entrenamiento, al llegar vieron a las damas en una situación bastante indecorosa... Riko besaba con pasión a una pelirosa sentada en una mesa de reportes mientras la misma acariciaba libidinosamente el cuerpo bien formado de la última, ambas dejándose llevar por la lujuria del momento.

-ejem...-carraspea Akashi, increíblemente sonrojado, como todos ante tal escena... Pues todos de un momento a otro se sintieron avergonzados, y para qué negarlo, acalorados-¿están muy ocupadas chicas?

-¿are?-dicen desorientadas separándose-oh, perdón chicos-se ruborizan y hacen un gesto sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo, inocente el gesto que antes hacia Riko.

-Han formado un grupo paralelo a cualquier rama que se rija por la ley, con 12 hombres-dice el megane de sonrisa sardónica-he aquí la petición de su jefe-le entrega a todos la ficha, en la mesa redonda hay cinco hombres que leen concentrados, incluyendo al megane-todos les conocen, son la generación de los milagros, mas Momoi, Aida, y sus respectivas parejas, Kagami, Himuro, Teppei, Hyuga, Izuki, Takao y Furihata... Todos forman la excepcional agrupación 'K', el cual tiene como único objetivo rescatar a Kise y encerrar a la banda 'Black Time', ósea nosotros.

-¿y cómo lo sabes, Shoichi-san?-dice Sakurai.

-hable con un tipo de la CIA-dice calmado-hoy es su primer encuentro oficial... La cuestión a discutir es ¿qué haremos nosotros?

Todos en el lugar se quedan en silencio, mirando la fachada del lugar, una pieza de roble tallado, en el centro la mesa redonda que ocupan y una computadora con un data en lo alto de un mueble apuntando a una pizarra para exponer y escribir los pasos a seguir, simple, útil y bellamente adornada, obra de Sakurai.

-dejemos que hagan el primer movimiento-dice Wakamatsu-pero torturemos al engreído de Aomine.

-no creo que sea buena idea, Ryouta-san ya está bastante débil y sumiso-dice el castaño de ojos chocolates.

-su cuerpo es deseable, es una suerte que aún no lo profanemos-dice Miyagi.

-eso es porque aún no es el momento-dice entrando a la habitación Yukio-es un arma peligrosa hacer eso, es un As poderoso, pero con doble filo, recuerden que estamos con los análisis para ver si es doncel o beta, y cualquier descuido de nuestra parte... Y nos matara si o si Aomine si es que nos encuentra.

-es verdad, hay que tomar en cuenta en gen 'f' que se ha alojado en múltiples cuerpos masculinos sin problema-dice Imayoshi-considerando el caso de Sakurai cerca, no podemos olvidarlo.

-bueno, eso es otro cuidado en la lista de Ryouta-dice Wakamatsu-sí que es un niño mimado.

-¿cuándo es el otro vídeo?-pregunta Ryo.

-en una semana.

-¿hoy es la tortura... Sexual?-dice dudoso.

-sí, hoy es el paso dos-Shoichi dice siniestro-todo depende de cuánto demore Aomine en ceder.

-no tenemos opción, para torturar a Aomine hay que utilizar a Kise, y si no, podemos ganar una buena suma por el modelo, ya sea por rescate o en mercado negro... Aunque no se descarta la venta de órganos-dice Kasamatsu,

-eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse chicos-Imayoshi despide a los demás-a sus tareas.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7-'incorporación del grupo 'K''_**

Las chicas luego de ser encontradas en esa situación, ambas sonrojadas, separan al grupo en dos, siendo el grupo de Aida:

-Furihata Kouki-

-Himuro Tatsuya-

-Izuki Shun-

-Kuroko Tetsuya-

-Takao Kazunari-

Y el grupo de Momoi:

-Aomine Daiki-

-Akashi Seijuuro-

-Hyuuga Jumpei-

-Kagami Taiga-

-Kiyoshi Teppei-

-Midorima Shintarou-

-Murasakibara Atsushi-

Los dos grupos ya separados se despiden por el momento.

El grupo de Aida Riko va al GYM, ella se para frente a ellos apenas entran, y con voz seria les dice:

-¿quiénes de ustedes mantienen hasta ahora relaciones sexuales?

Todos se quedan en silencio, incómodos y sonrojados...

Todos lentamente levantan a la vez la mano derecha.

-procesan al laboratorio a la derecha del GYM-camina con todos aun sonrojados hacia el lugar, separado con biombos gruesos y nailon, una habitación preparada con todo, y con recintos separados de biombos de blanca goma.

-tomen asiento-indica y todos le hacen caso-hoy tomare exámenes médicos de sangre, para los test de embarazo, primero... ¡Furihata Kouki!-

El castaño avanza hasta donde esta Riko y ella le indican que se siente enfrente y extienda el brazo...

-¿test de embarazo?-dice mientras la castaña amarra un elástico en su brazo, para sur resalte la vena-¿quién los hizo?-

-Momoi-dice, introduciendo la aguja en la venita, y sacando sangre lentamente-se demora más que los de orina, pero son más fiables y te indica de cuantos meses estas-dice vaciando la sangre en un frasco con su nombre y desechando la jeringa, saca una jeringa más grande y con frascos extraños-¡Himuro Tatsuya!-dice en voz alta.

El pelinegro de lunar coqueto se acerca y extiende su brazo para que la chica le amarre en elástico-¿tú eres el novio de Atsushi?-

-así es-dice haciendo mal gesto cuando la aguja se introduce en su piel.

-pero... ¿Él que tiene con Akashi?-dice curiosa, viendo como el frasquito se llena lentamente.

-son mejores amigos... En Teiko entre ellos hubo una relación, pero nunca formalizaron...-su voz se fue, hasta que al final fue un susurro.

-mmm...-Riko no comenta nada más-está listo, ¡Izuki Shun!-

El de ojos de águila se sienta, Aida ya aburrida busca la vena y rápidamente saca sangre.

-listo-dice, satisfecha con su rapidez-¡Kuroko Tetsuya!-mira y no encuentra al peliceleste-¡Kuroko Tetsu...!

-aquí estoy-dice enfrente suyo, sobresaltando a su ex-entrenadora.

-nunca podre acostumbrarme-susurra con un deje de frustración-listo.

-bueno, no debes llamarme, Ai-chan, ya estoy aquí-dice un alegre pelinegro, Takao extiende su brazo y Riko encuentra su vena rápidamente, en su piel pálida se veía perfectamente, igual que en la de Tetsuya.

-listo-dice, tomando las probetas de todos, y en una maquina parecida a una expendedora de café va colocando las probetas donde irían los vasos y aprieta un botón, pajillas electrónicas bajan y quedan en las probetas, una pantalla arriba se prende y unos botones arriba de las pajillas electrónicas, cada botón corresponde a una, Riko aprieta el de Furi y en cinco minutos suena un pitido.

-Furihata-dice, mirando la pantalla, y se queda en silencio un minuto-no estas embarazado.

-uff... Aunque era obvio, Akashi-san y yo nos cuidamos-dice aliviado.

-bueno-hace lo mismo de antes-Himuro... No estas esperando-el aludido solo sonríe-vamos con Izuki-repite lo mismo-¿crees tú...?-

-no... No creo que lo esté...-dice tranquilo-pero tal vez si...-

-Izuki-dice la castaña en tono resignado-sonó-mira la pantalla nuevamente, en la cual solo decían palabras de índole científica-tú...-

-¿¡qué!?-dice asustado y todos lo miran sorprendidos.

Se quedan en un cuarto con múltiples sillas en las cuales Satsuki les indica con un gesto que se sienten, para luego empezar a hablar:

-bueno, para que no estén tan nerviosos les diré que está haciendo Riko con sus novios-dice de una tan normal que todos tardan en asimilar, y cuando ya lo han hecho, se sonrojan de forma tan furiosa que parecieran que todos fueran tomate-ella les está haciendo un nuevo test que yo he creado de embarazo, este se hace con sangre e informa de cuantos meses está la persona-

Todos la miran, nuevamente estupefactos, cuando Midorima dice:

-¿y eso que ha de importar-nodayo?-

-no podemos hacer nada que implique riesgo para el bebé, Midorin-le dice, autosuficiente.

-entiendo tu punto, Satsuki-dice Akashi-pero nosotros; Kouki y yo nos cuidamos.

-¿cuándo sabrán los resultados?-pregunta Kagami.

-después de este test-les dice-de salud mental.

-Akashi escapa-susurra audible Aomine.

-Daiki-dijo con un tono frío y siniestro, como sus días de Rakuzan, haciendo temblar a Aomine y todos en la sala-¿quieres que haga algo en tu contra?-y el moreno podría jurar que vio el brillo de unas tijeras en los bolsillos del pantalón del exemperador absoluto.

-bueno, empecemos.

Toda la sala estaba tensa...

-no estas esperando-dice riendo burlesca.

-Riko, me has asustado, no juegues con eso-le dice pucheroso, como nunca antes.

-¡hay Izuki!, no te enojes-le dice con una sonrisa-Kuroko, vamos con el tuyo.

Riko hizo todo como los anteriores, y esta vez el aparato demora más, más de lo esperado por la castaña.

-Riko-san... ¿por qué ha demorado tanto?-pregunta el fantasma.

-no lo sé... Aunque -°°°PIC°°° suena el aparato-... Kuroko tú estás... Embarazado-dice en un susurro-cuatro semanas-termina, mirándole.

-...-el peliceleste no dice nada, solo se queda sentado, con los ojos nublados, divagando.

-¿Kuroko?-preguntan todos preocupados por la reacción.

-gracias... Aida-san-dice, levantándose para para ocupar lugar a un lado de Izuki.

-bueno...-dice un preocupada-¿Takao?-listo el aparato, esta vez tarda segundos menos que antes, sonando solo un segundo antes de que Aida Riko dijera el resultado.

-¿y?-pregunta curioso, emocionado.

-estas... Estas de tres semanas y medias, Takao-kun-dice Riko.

-ohh...-dice anonadado, y en el fondo muy temeroso.

-bueno, tenemos dos en cinta... Los demás harán entrenamiento de resistencia por 20 minutos.

-¡¿ehh?!-dicen todos menos las futuras madres, la entrenadora les lanza una mirada de advertencia que hace a todos temblar de miedo-s... ¡sí!-

Todos en final salen hacia la cancha al otro lado de las biombos, para empezar a trotar alrededor de ella.

-ustedes vengan, tenemos que hablar de esos pequeñines y analizar los pocos datos para tratar de identificar algo-dice, tomando tres notebooks sacándolas de la improvisada para exámenes, para salir al GYM y sentándose en un escritorio, a lo que los dos la imitan prendiendo los notebooks y perdiéndose en datos, vídeos y sus conjeturas, escribiendo las hipótesis en un cuadernillos que les entrego Riko.

-Mo... Momoi-llama la atención un sonrojado Midorima-¿por... Porqué las preguntas son... Personales?-termina incómodo.

-respondan rápido-dice ella con una sonrisa burlesca-hoy trabajaran conmigo, mañana con Riko y después empezaremos con lo verdaderamente importante-dice, emocionada, a lo que los demás se asustan pero asienten.

En media hora, todos los chicos estaban más rojos que nunca, casi botando humo por sus cabezas, entregando los test terminados...

-bueno... Hoy nos tocó interrogar a Hanamiya Makoto... Y luego buscar las fichas de trabajo de los equipos de nuestros ex-adversarios-dice mirando de reojo a un castaño que puso un gesto serio.

-Eh... Momoi-san-dice el castaño-¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-

-sí, Kiyoshin-dice la chica, un poco preocupada pero ocultándolo-bueno esperen chicos-

La pelirosa lo guía a una sala vacía, y se sienta en un sillón invitando a que el joven haga lo mismo frente a ella.

-pensé... No, calcule que tendríamos este pequeño... Inconveniente, Kiyoshin-dice Satsuki con una triste sonrisa-¿aún quieres a Hanamiya?-

El castaño mira a sorprendido a la rosada chica, su mirada refleja una serie de emociones empezando por: pena, tristeza, desconsuelo... Para terminar por: frialdad e indiferencia.

-no... Más tiempo... Menos lágrimas-dice él, soprendiendo a la chica-ya paso el tiempo, que dejo de lado el dolor, las lágrimas y... El amor, que es como una flor, si no la riegas a diario y le das sol se muere, y eso paso conmigo-termina con voz indiferente-solo pensaba que será más fácil si yo hablo con él, pueda sacarle información.

-Teppei-susurra, sorprendida por todo... Y sintió en la voz del castaño el regusto del dolor y el anhelo.

-lo único que deseo ahora es que él y su banda pagué por lo que han hecho-dice fríamente, sin su acostumbrada sonrisa cálida...

_'-en verdad el tiempo hizo que hoy su corazón fuese de hierro... Y el Amor no entrara más en él.'_


End file.
